


Deep Breath

by Awooomy



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awooomy/pseuds/Awooomy
Summary: "When you miss someone, hold onto something that carries their scent and take a deep breath."
Relationships: DoritoBlast, Pinga/Shirou, Pingua/Shirou, ピンガ／大神士郎
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	Deep Breath

“Hngggrhh..”

Shirou tossed and turned. Yes, he was sleeping on a sofa- but he’d slept on worse with more success. Yes, the moonlight was streaming in from the floor to ceiling windows of his room- but he’d been sleeping under that same moonlight for as long as he could remember!

Shirou had lived many lives in many places. He wasn’t always afforded creature comforts, and as such had grown used to sleeping in spartan conditions. Also, being 1000 years old meant he was usually weary enough to sleep through any kind of stress.

So, what had changed?

A cheeky smirk flashed across his mind.

Ah yes, the albatross who quite literally crashed into the lives of the residents of the Beastman Co-op.

That nuisance with the chiselled face.. Strong arms built up from flying miles on end, and..

Shirou shook his head, trying to get the pesky thoughts of that cheeky bird man out of his mind. This was proving to be quite the challenge however. Shirou wasn't sure how or why, but it seemed that he missed Pingua more than he thought himself capable of. What could he do to calm this sense of pining?

It was something he hadn't done since he was a pup, but he figured it was worth a shot. Shirou got up and collected a soft white scarf from the drawer of his desk. He threw it messily around his neck and flopped back onto the sofa with a little bounce.

"When you miss someone, hold onto something that carries their scent and take a deep breath." It was something young beastmen were taught in Shirou's hometown.

The scarf loosely embracing his neck, Shirou nuzzled into its soft fabric and inhaled gently.

It smelled faintly of the sea. It smelled like adventure and infinite possibilities. It smelled like Pingua.

The longer he held onto the scent, the more it started to take on a form. Shirou could see it in his mind's eye.

A vague, fleeting silhouette of Pingua standing, casually sliding off his red jacket, removing his scarf with a single pull… Slipping his black turtleneck up over his shoulders. Though this image tended to look like a flame blowing in the wind, Shirou managed to catch glimpses of the scars on Pingua's back. There were some prominent ones by his shoulder blades, looking as if someone had attempted to steal his wings.

Pingua's phantom form started to unbutton his pants and-

Ah! Embarrassed, Shirou wanted to cover his eyes...But they had already closed this whole time and he couldn't look away from this vision no matter how hard he tried.

Pingua, body glistening with sweat, slowly tugs his underwear down, revealing his member standing at attention. Placing a strong, rough, yet gentle hand on his dick, he starts to go through the motions. Back and forth, back and...

Watching the scene unfolding before him, Shirou felt something stir from centuries of dormancy. A heat that he'd become unaccustomed to. An erection started to rub and push against the fabric of his briefs.

Shirou worked his right hand down to undo his pants just as Pingua had done. He slid his hand into his underwear and teased his dick free of it.

Gentle strokes of his shaft. A finger teasing the tip of his penis. He tried to savour the feelings running through his body. He wanted this to last. This feeling he had almost all but forgotten. Using his free hand, he held the scarf up to his cheek. Feeling the soft pale fabric against his face, he does a deep intake of Pingua's scent.

There he was in front of him.. A vision of a rugged, handsome man pleasuring himself. Shirou continued with his attempt at syncing motions with Pingua. Did he want to be him? Did he want to be _with_ him? Whatever it was, Shirou wanted to keep this pleasant fever going. He wanted to melt right into the sofa...right into Pingua...

Heavy panting. His senses going wild. The sweaty, bestial scent of his body mixed with the traces of Pingua's. Information coursed through Shirou's mind and shape, sending him into overdrive. For a body that hadn't experienced sensations like this in ages, it wouldn't be long before he reached his limit.

“Ahh…"

"Ah…"

"..Awoo!”

Shirou climaxed. Losing control, his body suddenly bristled with lush silver fur. Claws had appeared in place of nails. A tensed tail sprouted. Sharp teeth grinding. All his feral glory on display as his hips bucked and cum shot from his dick.

Coming down from that feeling, Shirou felt another kind of fluid leaving his body. Tears had started streaming down his face. It was a mixture of relief, confusion, and raw emotion that he couldn't make sense of. Why was he like this?

Shirou opened his eyes and held a sticky paw up to his face. The moonlight shone on it and his traces of pleasure glistened like the milky way.

Embarrassed, he tried wiping off as much of the evidence as he could on his fur.

Knock knock.

A quick sniff to check who this late night visitor was.

…! Oh no. Why now?

Shirou gathered himself, returning to human form, and made his way to the door. He opened it slowly and made sure to put his usual scowl on his face.

"Hoho! Sure smells like mating season in here. Having fun without me?" Pingua casually looked past Shirou and scanned his room. His eyes soon fell upon the scarf resting on Shirou's shoulders. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Looks like you really liked that scarf I left you huh." You could hear Pingua's smirk through that tone. His coral eyes stared straight into Shirou's icy blue depths, entrancing him.

Pingua slipped his fingers through the loop of the scarf on Shirou's neck and gave it a hard tug. He trapped Shirou in a long, deep kiss. All the emotion and longing passed from lip to lip, making up for time lost while apart. Pingua drew himself back from the kiss before going back in again to rub his cheek against Shirou's. His hand grabbing another type of cheek, and his lips up close to Shirou's ear, Pingua spoke with a low breathy voice:

"Have you been a good boy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading baby's 1st NSFW!
> 
> Suggested BGM if re-reading:  
> 1\. Untouched - The Veronicas  
> 2\. Fingers - P!nk
> 
> Also, an alternative line that didn't make the cut:  
> "His flamin' hot dorito eyes stared straight into Shirou's baja blast depths, entrancing him."


End file.
